


Babysitting

by soryu



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soryu/pseuds/soryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es war ein etwa ein - bis eineinhalb Jahre alter Junge mit strohblonden Haaren<br/>und Augen in einer Farbe, die man nur ungewöhnlich nennen konnte. Aber das<br/>Auffallendste an dem Kind war das Zeichen auf seiner Stirn. Es war ein rotes<br/>Chakra, das Zeichen für den ranghöchsten Priester, einem Sanzo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

Babysitting

 

„Tja.“ sagte Hakkai, schob sein Augenglas etwas die Nase hinauf und sah Gojo  
an.

„Hhmm“ machte Goku nur und sah beharrlich mit riesengroßen, erstaunten Augen  
zu Gojo. Er konnte es einfach noch nicht fassen.

„Was den nun?“ brachte der nur erschöpft heraus und sah auf das Kind, das er   
auf dem Arm trug.

Es war ein etwa ein - bis eineinhalb Jahre alter Junge mit strohblonden Haaren  
und Augen in einer Farbe, die man nur ungewöhnlich nennen konnte. Aber das  
Auffallendste an dem Kind war das Zeichen auf seiner Stirn. Es war ein rotes  
Chakra, das Zeichen für den ranghöchsten Priester, einem Sanzo. Gekleidet war   
der Junge mit einer etwas zu großen Kinder – Spiel - Hose und einem ebenso  
großen T-Shirt, dessen Vorderteil mit einem riesengroßen, gelben Smilie verziert  
war. 

Sie hatten die Sachen von der Wirtin ihrer Herberge bekommen als sie mit dem,   
nur in ein übergroßes Männershirt gehüllten, Kind ankamen. 

Als sie die Herberge betraten und die Wirtin das Kind in Gojos Armen gesehen  
hatte, war diese sofort auf sie zugestürzt. Ihre Tochter gleich hinterher.  
„Oh, ist das ein süßes Kind. Schau nur wie niedlich. Hallo, wer bist du den?  
Du bist aber ein ganz Süßer. Wenn du groß bist, wirst du dich bestimmt nicht  
retten können vor den vielen Mädchen.“ Gojo konnte ein irres Kichern gerade noch  
so unterdrücken.

Jetzt wandte sich die Wirtin an Gojo. „Sie müssen ja wahnsinnig stolz sein auf  
ihren Sohn. So ein braves Kind. Und so herzallerliebst. Wo ist den deine Mama?  
Hm?“ Als sie Gojos entsetzten Blick bemerkte, wurde sie rot und versuchte sich  
zu entschuldigen. „Oh tut mir leid. Ich wollte ihnen keinen Schmerz bereiten.  
Sie Armer. Und das arme Kind. Als allein erziehender Vater in diesen ohnehin  
unsicheren Zeiten.“ Wieder wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem kleinen Jungen zu.

Gojo war entsetzt. Die Frauen hielten ihn für den Vater! VON SANZO!!! Waren die  
blind, oder was? Prüfend sah er auf den Jungen in seinen Armen. Müde blinzelten  
ihn die amethystfarbenen Augen an, die er so gut kannte, die ihn manchmal bis in   
seine Träume verfolgten. Ebenso wie der Rest von Sanzo. Leise seufzte Gojo.

Ein Kichern hinter ihm holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Erbost drehte er seinen   
Kopf in Richtung des Kicherns. Natürlich, wie konnte es anders sein. Hakkai. Der  
fand die ganze Situation auch noch witzig. Wurde ja auch nicht für Sanzos Vater   
gehalten. Böse funkelte Gojo seinen Reisegefährten an. Zumindest versuchte er es.  
Aber großen Erfolg schien er damit nicht zu haben. Nur gut, dass Goku sich   
zurückhielt. Der war immer noch geschockt von Sanzos jetzigem Aussehen wie es  
aussah. Noch keinen Ton hatte er gesagt sondern immer nur wieder den kleinen  
Jungen, der Sanzo nun war, angesehen. Nicht mal Hunger hatte er. Zumindest hatte  
er noch nicht nach Essen verlangt. Wieder seufzte Gojo abgrundtief auf. Was für  
ein Durcheinander.

Immer noch wuselten die beiden Frauen um den Mann und das Kind herum. Und ganz  
langsam ging es den Beiden auf die Nerven. Gojo merkte mit leichter Panik, dass  
Sanzo unruhig wurde. Sein kleines Gesichtchen wurde grimmig und die Augen  
begannen dunkler zu werden. Der Rothaarige kannte diese Hinweise genau. 

Auch Hakkai hatte die Anzeichen erkannt. Schnell nahm er die Sache in die Hand.  
„Wir brauchen ein Zimmer für uns. Und wenn sie einige Sachen für, “ hier konnte  
er ein amüsiertes Glucksen nicht unterdrücken, „Gojos Sohn hätten, wären wir  
ihnen dankbar. Seine Sachen wurden uns leider gestohlen.“

„Ja, ja. Ich sagte ja schon, unsichere Zeiten das. Nicht mal kleine Kinder sind  
heute noch sicher. Aber bei ihnen Drei ist der Kleine ja gut aufgehoben.“ Wieder  
ganz Geschäftsfrau, ließ sie endlich von Gojo und Sanzo ab und zog auch ihre   
Tochter mit sich. „Natürlich haben wir noch ein Zimmer. Ich nehme an, sie wollen  
alle zusammen bleiben?“

„Aber mit absoluter Sicherheit!“ Gojo ließ den anderen beiden nicht die kleinste  
Gelegenheit etwas anderes zu sagen. Er blieb auf keinen Fall mit dem kleinen  
Sanzo allein. Kam gar nicht in Frage. Panisch sah er sich um. Dass Hakkai von  
Sanzo wieder als sein Sohn gesprochen hatte, hatte er schon wieder vergessen. Zu  
groß war die Angst, allein mit diesem gelassen zu werden.

„Sie bekommen das große Zimmer. Es ist unser Bestes. Meine Tochter zeigt es   
ihnen und ich hole die Sachen für den kleinen Wonneproppen.“ Wieder begann sie   
um die Zwei herumzuwuseln. „Ich habe da noch einige Kindersachen von meinem Sohn.   
Die dürften zwar etwas zu groß sein. Aber immer noch besser als das, was er im  
Moment trägt. Nicht war?“ Die drei jungen Männer konnten nur nicken.

„Also, dann ist ja alles klar.“ Sie wandte sich zum Gehen, drehte sich aber noch  
einmal um und sah Gojo fragend an. „Braucht der Kleine noch Windeln oder geht es  
schon ohne?“

„W-Windeln?“ Jetzt wurde er totenbleich. Daran hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht.   
Was passierte, wenn Sanzo mal musste? Ihm wurde schwindlig.

Diesmal konnte Hakkai sein Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Erstaunt sah Goku ihn  
an. Irgendwie hatte er von den Gesprächen bisher nicht richtig etwas mitbekommen.  
Er war immer noch damit beschäftigt zu verarbeiten, was mit Sanzo passiert war.

Sie waren durch den Wald nicht weit von der Stadt hier gefahren. Und plötzlich   
stand eine alte Frau vor ihrem Jeep. Hakkai konnte gerade noch bremsen um sie   
nicht zu überfahren. Da Sanzo dabei aus seinem Schlummer geweckt wurde, war   
seine ohnehin nicht vorhandene gute Laune gänzlich verloren gegangen. Ohne zu  
überlegen fauchte er alle an. Insbesondere den Grund für die plötzliche Voll-  
bremsung.

Goku konnte sich noch ganz genau erinnern, dass bei dieser Schimpftirade die  
Alte höchst seltsam lächelte. „Jungchen, dir hat man wohl als Kind nicht genug  
gutes Benehmen beigebracht? Das sollte man schleunigst nachholen.“ Und bevor  
auch nur irgendjemand von ihnen auf diese Worte reagieren konnte murmelte sie  
vor sich hin, schmiss etwas in ihre Richtung und verschwand in dem Nebel, der  
von dem Zeug hervorgerufen wurde. 

Als sie wieder klare Sicht hatten sahen sie sich erstaunt um. Was war das? Jeder  
klopfte an sich herum, ob alles noch da war wo es sein sollte. Erst dann wandten  
sie sich den Anderen zu um dort nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Goku fiel sofort auf,   
dass Sanzo nicht mehr auf seinem Sitz saß.

„SANZO!!!“ Erschreckt sah er sich um. Hatte die alte Hexe Sanzo mitgenommen? Das  
durfte nicht sein. „Sanzo!“ rief er wieder. Auch Gojo wurde unruhig. Wo war der  
Mönch? „Sanzo, Sanzo?“ begann auch er zu rufen.

„Seid endlich still. Sanzo ist hier.“ Hakkais ruhige Stimme brachte Goku wieder   
zur Besinnung. Erstaunt sah er den Heiler an. Ebenso wie Gojo. Eigenartigerweise  
blickte dieser sie überhaupt nicht an, sondern sah, oder besser starrte, auf den  
Beifahrersitz, auf dem normalerweise Sanzo saß.

„Wie hier? Ich sehe ihn nicht. Wo ist Sanzo?“ Wieder begann die Panik in Goku   
hochzusteigen. Auch Gojo sah nur fragend zu Hakkai. Wo sollte Sanzo sein? Er   
jedenfalls konnte ihn nicht sehen.

„Hier. Genau neben mir sitzt er.“ Hakkai hatte immer noch nicht in ihre Richtung  
geschaut.

„Neben dir? Wo denn?“ Erstaunt beugte Goku sich über den Sitz. Und bekam den  
Schreck seines Lebens. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er, wie Gojo neben ihm   
zischend die Luft einzog, als er sich ebenfalls vorbeugte um zu sehen was los  
war.

Es stimmte, was Hakkai sagte. Sanzo war da gewesen. Er saß sogar noch auf dem  
selbe Platz wie vorher und sah erstaunt in die Gegend. Die Priesterrobe lag auf  
dem Boden des Jeeps, da sie im von den Schultern gerutscht war. Ebenso wie die  
Jeans. Nur das enge, schwarze Shirt hatte er noch an. Der hohe Kragen hatte  
verhindert, dass es ebenfalls zu Boden fiel. Sonst hätte Sanzo gänzlich nackt im  
Auto gesessen. Obwohl dies nicht sonderlich erregend gewesen wäre. Denn Sanzo  
hatte sich in ein kleines Kind verwandelt. Oder eher, die alte Hexe hatte ihn in  
einen kleinen Jungen verzaubert.

Sonst war nichts weiter passiert mit ihnen. Aber Goku hatte sich immer noch  
nicht richtig von diesem Schock erholt. Es war schlimm. Wie konnte Hakkai dann  
einfach so lachen? Traurig schüttelte Goku seinen Kopf. Jetzt war Sanzo der   
Jüngste in ihrer Gruppe. Gegen seinen Willen lächelte er. Aber wirklich nur ganz  
kurz. Danach bemühte er sich, extra traurig zu gucken.

Gojo hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder etwas erholt. Windeln!!! Die Wirtin  
schien immer noch auf eine Antwort zu warten. Fragend schaute er den kleinen   
Blonden in seinen Armen an. „Brauchst du noch Windeln?“ Als hätte dieser ihn   
verstanden, schüttelte er ganz entschieden seinen Kopf. „Er braucht keine   
Windeln.“ sagte er zur Wirtin.

Diese lächelte. „Gut. Aber ich werde trotzdem vorsichtshalber welche mitbringen.  
Für alle Fälle. Sie können sie ihm ja in der Nacht noch dranmachen.“ Damit ging  
sie endlich in den hinteren Teil der Herberge. Gojo und Co. folgten derweil dem  
jungen Mädchen zu dem ihnen zugewiesenen Zimmer.

 

*****

„So, hier die Sachen. Etwas verwaschen, aber das macht nichts. Und schau mal was  
ich hier noch für dich habe.“ Kurz nachdem sie das Zimmer betreten hatten, war   
die Herbergswirtin wieder zu ihnen gekommen. Sie musste die Sachen griffbereit  
liegen gehabt haben, so schnell ging das. Und ein Packet Windeln lag jetzt auch   
auf dem Tisch. Gojo schluckte.

Die Frau war wieder näher zu ihnen herangetreten. Jetzt hielt sie mit einem  
triumphierenden Lächeln einen Plüschhasen mit langen Schlappohren in die Höhe.  
So, dass Sanzo leicht nach ihm greifen konnte wenn er wollte. Mit Mühe konnte  
Gojo ein hämisches Grinsen unterdrücken. Zum Glück war das Tier weich, falls   
Sanzo es ihr an den Kopf schmeißen würde. Sanzo und ein Plüschhase. Lachhaft.  
Auch als Baby hätte der sicher nie so etwas angefasst. Siegessicher sah er zu  
seiner kleinen Last und wartete auf den Ausbruch.

Voller Unglauben beobachtete er dann, wie Sanzo blitzschnell seine Hände nach  
dem Hasen ausstreckte, ihn der Frau aus den Händen riss und ihn mit leuchtenden  
Augen an sich drückte. So, als wollte er ihn nie wieder loslassen. Und dann  
kuschelte er sich zusammen mit dem Plüschviech wieder an Gojo, ein kleines,  
seliges Lächeln im Gesicht.

Auch Hakkai und Goku konnten nur mit offenem Mund diese Aktion beobachten,   
während die Wirtin zufrieden und selbstgefällig lächelte. „Wusste ich doch, dass  
dir das gefällt. Und jetzt wollen wir dich mal so richtig hübsch machen. Komm   
her mein Kleiner.“ Als sie Hände nach dem Jungen ausstreckte klammerte der sich   
an Gojo fest und funkelte die aufdringliche Person wütend an. Wieder konnte Gojo  
ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Tja, Sanzo und Frauen. Er hatte noch nie erlebt,   
dass der Mönch eine an sich herangelassen hatte. Und wie es aussah war es als   
Kind nicht anders. Manche Dinge schienen sich eben nie zu ändern.

„Na so was. Willst du den nicht chic aussehen?“ Verwirrt sah die Frau zu Gojo   
und nickte dann verstehend. „Ach so. Natürlich. Du willst, dass dein Papa dir  
die Sachen anzieht. Wie du willst. So klein und schon so entschlossen.“ Sie  
sprach jetzt direkt zu Gojo. „Sie müssen aufpassen, dass ihr kleiner Junge   
ihnen nicht irgendwann auf der Nase herumtanzt. Er scheint sehr willensstark zu  
sein. Aber er ist trotzdem ein süßes Kerlchen.“ Damit ging sie zur Tür und nahm  
ihre Tochter mit. „In einer halben Stunde bringe ich ihnen etwas zu Essen. Und  
für den Kleinen bringe ich auch etwas, dass ihm schmecken wird.“ Und dann war  
sie endlich mit ihrer Tochter verschwunden.

„Willensstark!“ kicherte Hakkai. „Wenn die wüsste, wie willensstark Sanzo ist,   
würde sie schreiend davon laufen.“ Immer noch kicherte er.

„Ich finde das überhaupt nicht lustig. Was ist, wenn Sanzo so bleibt?“ Goku war  
nun wirklich wütend. Erstaunt sahen Gojo und Hakkai ihn an. Der Braunhaarige  
hatte aufgehört zu kichern. Er trat zu Goku, sah ihn ernst an. „Tut mir leid  
Goku. Sicher ist es nicht lustig, dass Sanzo jetzt so ist.“ Vage deutete er in  
dessen Richtung. „Ich habe auch nicht über Sanzo gelacht. Glaub mir das bitte.“

„Aber wieso hast du dann gelacht?“

„Eigentlich über Gojo. Schau ihn dir doch an, unseren Papa.“ Und wieder begann   
er zu kichern. Und diesmal nahm es ihm Goku nicht übel. Es war wirklich drollig  
wie Gojo da stand und nicht wusste, was er anfangen sollte mit Sanzo.

„Hey, das ist NICHT lustig. Absolut nicht.“ Blöde Kerle. Er bemerkte, dass Sanzo  
leicht zu zittern angefangen hatte. Kein Wunder, das Shirt war nicht gerade dazu  
geeignet um zu wärmen. Er hatte immer noch nicht verstanden, warum Sanzo dieses   
Teil eigentlich trug. Außer, dass es seinen gut gebauten Körper betonte, schien   
es keinen sinnvollen Zweck zu haben. Arrgh, schon wieder.

„Er friert. Wir sollten ihm die Sachen endlich anziehen.“

„WIR?“ kam es gleichzeitig von den anderen. „Du bist der `Papa’, du wirst ihm  
auch die Sachen anziehen. Goku und ich werden uns etwas in der Herberge umhören.  
Vielleicht kennt jemand die Alte, der wir das alles zu verdanken haben.“

„Papa, Papa. Ich bin nicht der Papa. Wäre ja noch schöner. Ich und Sanzos Papa.“  
grummelte Gojo leise vor sich hin nachdem Hakkai und Goku das Zimmer verlassen  
hatten. „Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass du davon sehr begeistert wärst, nicht  
wahr?“ Der Kleine sah fragend zu ihm auf. „Schon gut. Also dann, wollen wir dir  
mal was kindgerechtes anziehen.“ 

Gojo hatte Sanzo auf den Tisch gesetzt. Jetzt stand er vor ihm, die Kindersachen  
in der Hand und überlegte, wie er es am Besten anstellte. Es war sich bewusst,   
dass er genau beobachtet wurde. „Hm, fangen wir mit der Hose an. Also los.“ Gojo  
zummelte das Shirt ein wenig nach oben und steckte dann die kleinen Beinchen in  
die Hosenbeine. Sanzo strampelte etwas. „He, lass das. Sonst kann ich dir die  
Hose nicht anziehen.“ Er registrierte mit Erstaunen, dass Sanzo ihm gehorchte.

Endlich war die Hose wo sie sein sollte. Vorsichtig zog Gojo jetzt das viel zu  
große schwarze Shirt über Sanzos Kopf und nahm das Kleine zur Hand. Als er den  
Aufdruck darauf sah, musste er auflachen. „Na, das passt ja ausgezeichnet zu dir.  
Ehrlich, wie für dich gemacht.“ Als auch das erledigt war, betrachtete er   
zufrieden sein Werk. Sanzo stand vor ihm auf dem Tisch und hielt sich an seinen  
Händen fest. Die Sachen waren zwar für ein größeres Kind gedacht, aber sie   
erfüllten ihren Zweck besser als die vorherigen.

„Siehst wirklich gut aus. Das steht dir.“ Stolz sahen die lila Augen ihn an und   
ein Lächeln erschien auf dem kleinen Gesicht. Beide drehten sich zu Tür als die  
sich öffnete und Hakkai und Goku zurückkamen. Sofort begann Sanzo auf Gojos Arm   
zu klettern. Automatisch nahm dieser ihn hoch.

„Ihr seit schon wieder da? Das ging aber schnell.“

„Ja, war gar nicht schwer an die Information zu kommen. Die Alte ist bekannt in  
der Gegend. Obwohl sie erst seit einer Woche hier ist. Hey, das sieht gut aus.“  
Hakkai betrachtete das Kind auf Gojos Arm. Jetzt sah Sanzo wirklich seinem   
derzeitigen Alter entsprechend aus.

„Er sieht ja aus wie ein Baby.“ Gokus Stimme klang wieder entsetzt.

„Goku, er ist auch im Moment ein Baby.“ Hakkai versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. „Na   
ja, ein Kleinkind.“ fügte er mit einem Blick auf Sanzo hinzu.

Und so standen sie sich also im Zimmer der Herberge gegenüber und blickten alle   
auf den kleinen blonden Jungen auf Gojos Arm. 

Diesen schien die Aufmerksamkeit die er erregte nicht zu stören. Hingebungsvoll  
knubbelte er entweder an Gojos Halsausschnitt herum oder griff sich die langen  
roten Haare des Halbdämons. Er zog an ihnen, ließ sie wieder los. Zog erneut an   
ihnen. Nahm dann seine eigenen und hielt sie gegen Gojos. Das Gesicht voll  
konzentriert. Gefangen in seiner eigenen, kleinen Welt. Die anderen schien er  
völlig vergessen zu haben. 

„Also, was machen wir nun?“ wiederholte Gojo. Vorsichtig befreite er seine Haare  
aus dem Griff des Kleinen. „Das tut weh, wenn du so doll daran ziehst Sanzo.“ 

„Hm.“ machte der nur und knubbelte dafür wieder an dem Shirt herum. Er hatte  
einen losen Faden gefunden, der ihn wahnsinnig faszinierte. Den Hasen immer im  
Arm.

Interessiert hatte Hakkai das Ganze beobachtet und seine eigenen Schlüsse daraus  
gezogen. Lächelnd sagte er „Wir werden versuchen die Alte zu finden und sie zur   
Rede stellen. Sie muss uns zumindest sagen, wie lange das alles dauert und wie   
es rückgängig gemacht wird. Sie soll hier ganz in der Nähe hausen.“

„Gut. Endlich was Handfestes. Goku passt auf Sanzo auf und wir zwei suchen diese  
Hexe auf.“

„Du kannst Goku nicht mit dem Kleinem allein lassen, das weist du. Wir sollten   
so wenig Aufsehen wie möglich erregen. Wenn die Gegenseite von Sanzos kleinem  
‚Missgeschick’ erfährt, sind wir geliefert. Vor allem Sanzo.“ 

„Na gut, wenn du meinst. Ich verstehe zwar nicht, warum Goku nicht auf Sanzo   
aufpassen kann. Aber du hast Recht, “ grinste Gojo plötzlich, „ein Kind kann   
nicht auf ein anderes Kind aufpassen.“

„Halts Maul du blöde Ratte. Ich bin kein Kind. Und ich könnte auf Sanzo auf-  
passen. Wenn ich wollte. So.“

„Wenn du meinst.“ Gojo grinste immer noch. Und Sanzo hatte seine Tätigkeit kurz  
unterbrochen und sah erstaunt auf Goku. Dann widmete er sich wieder diesem Faden.  
War auch viel interessanter.

„Also, dann bleibst du eben da und ich gehe mit Goku zu der Alten.“ Auffordernd   
sah er zu Hakkai. Der war sowieso der Geeignetere von ihnen. Ruhig und gelassen.  
Außerdem hatte er ja Erfahrung mit Kindern.

„Das geht nicht.“ hörte er Hakkai in diesem Moment sagen.

„Was geht nicht?“ 

„Dass ich bei Sanzo bleibe.“

„Wieso das den nicht?“ 

Statt einer Antwort ging Hakkai einfach auf Gojo zu und nahm ihm ganz plötzlich  
den Kleinen aus den Armen. Im ersten Moment waren alle, einschließlich Sanzo, zu  
verblüfft um zu reagieren. Aber dann brach die Hölle über sie herein.

Sanzo begann zu brüllen. In einer Lautstärke, dass ihnen die Ohren klingelten.  
Gleichzeitig strampelte er wie wild und wand sich wie eine Schlange in Hakkais   
Griff. Der hatte Mühe, das sich wehrende Kind nicht fallen zu lassen.

„Goooschuuuu!!!“ schrie der Kleine und streckte seine Arme auffordernd nach ihm  
aus, während er immer weiter strampelte und tobte. Immer wieder schrie er nach  
Gojo. Mit offenem Mund beobachtete der Rothaarige das Geschehen.

Bevor Hakkai den Jungen wirklich noch fallen ließ, gab er ihn schnell an Gojo  
zurück. In dem Moment, als Sanzo wieder auf dessen Arm war, hörte das Gebrüll  
auf wie abgeschnitten. Nur vereinzelte Schluchzer waren noch zu hören. Der  
Kleine hatte beide Arme um Gojos Hals gelegt und klammerte sich regelrecht an  
ihm fest. Beruhigend streichelte der den kleinen Rücken, hörte die kleinen  
Hickser und spürte, wie das Zittern langsam nachließ.

„Deshalb.“ sagte Hakkai schlicht.

Beim Klang der Stimme drehte Sanzo seinen Kopf in diese Richtung und sah Hakkai  
bitterböse an. Den Mund richtig verkniffen, die Augen sprühten Funken. Einfach  
nur niedlich, fand dieser.

Auch Goku hatte das ganze Theater fassungslos beobachtet. Jetzt betrachtete er  
interessiert Sanzos Gesicht. Das Schluchzen hatte zwischenzeitlich aufgehört  
aber wie hypnotisiert starrte er auf die dicken Tränen, die immer noch über das  
Gesichtchen liefen. Wie unter Trance hob er seine Hand und versuchte eine davon  
mit seinem Finger aufzufangen. Er hatte Sanzo noch niemals weinen sehen.

Er versuchte es. Den in dem Moment, als er nah genug an Sanzos Gesicht war, biss   
dieser zu. Schnappte nach dem ausgesteckten Zeigefinger wie ein tollwütiger Hund  
und ließ nicht mehr los. Die kleinen, spitzen Kinderzähne bohrten sich tief und  
schmerzhaft in das wenige Fleisch. Triumphierend funkelten Goku die Augen seines  
bissigen Gegenübers an.

„Auauauau!“ jaulte er regelrecht. „Sanzo, lass los. Aua, du beißt mir den Finger   
ab. Ahhh.“ Je mehr er brüllte um so mehr schien Sanzo zuzubeißen. Jetzt schien   
es, als blitzten die Augen vergnügt.

„Sanzo, lass sofort los!“ befahl Gojo streng und blickte den Jungen ernst an.   
Sofort lösten sich die Zähne um Gokus Finger. Treuherzig sah der Kleine zu Gojo  
auf und schmiegte sich wieder an ihn. Nicht ohne vorher mit einem kleinen, bösen  
Grinsen zu seinem jammernden Opfer zu sehen. 

„Mein Finger. Schaut euch das an.“ Auffordernd hielt Goku seinen Zeigefinger in   
die Höhe. Ein runder Kreis zeichnete sich deutlich darauf ab. Die Zähne waren   
genau zu erkennen. An ein oder zwei Stellen blutete es sogar etwas. Dort waren   
die spitzen Zähne besonders tief eingedrungen. Probeweise versuchte Goku seinen  
Finger zu bewegen. Ging zum Glück noch. 

„Na ja, “ meinte Gojo mit todernstem Gesicht, „ist mal was anderes als immer nur  
mit dem Fächer geschlagen zu werden. Oder?“

„Ja, und zeigt auch ganz deutlich, dass Goku nicht bei Sanzo bleiben kann.“   
fügte Hakkai hinzu und sah sich den Finger genauer an. „Keine Angst, da bleibt   
nichts zurück.“ beruhigte er Goku. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu Gojo um. „Es   
ist besser wir gehen sofort los. Je eher das alles vorbei ist umso besser. Komm  
Goku.“

Einen großen Bogen um Gojo und Sanzo machend, folgte dieser Hakkai und verließ   
zusammen mit diesem die Herberge. Da ließ er sich doch lieber von dem großen  
Sanzo mit dem Fächer verprügeln als noch einmal in die Nähe des kleinen Sanzo zu  
kommen. Wer weis, wo der als nächstes hin biss. Wieder betrachtete er seinen  
Finger während er Hakkai folgte. Irgendwie hatte er nicht mal Hunger.

 

*****

Mit einem Seufzer betrachtete Gojo die Tür, die hinter seinen beiden Gefährten   
ins Schloss gefallen war. Da stand er also hier. Mit der Miniausgabe eines  
störrischen und bissigen Sanzos auf den Armen. Der wider Erwarten an ihm zu  
hängen schien. Was die ganze Angelegenheit noch eigenartiger machte.

„Und was machen wir zwei jetzt solange?“ Fragend sah er den Blonden an. Er hatte  
keine Ahnung wie es nun weitergehen sollte. Wieder seufzte Gojo. Der Kleine sah   
ihn schon fragend an. Beruhigend lächelte er zu ihm hinunter. Dann klopfte es  
und bevor Gojo reagieren konnte öffnete sich die Tür und die Wirtin stand mit  
ihrer Tochter und ihrem Essen im Zimmer. Genervt verdrehte Gojo die Augen und  
sah mit Belustigung, dass Klein – Sanzo ihn imitierte.

„Ich bringe das Abendessen für sie und ihren Sohn. Der kleine Schatz ist sicher  
richtig hungrig. Und sie bestimmt auch. Ihre Begleiter haben mir gesagt, dass  
sie nicht da sein werden zum Essen und sie mit ihrem Sohn auf dem Zimmer essen.  
Ist auch besser so, nicht wahr mein Süßer?“ Wieder versuchte sie Sanzo in die  
Wange zu zwicken. Dessen Blick ließ sie von ihrem Vorhaben Abstand nehmen. „Hui,  
du magst wohl nicht, wenn jemand anders als dein Papa dich anfasst. Richtig so.   
Lass dir nicht alles gefallen. Aber wenn du älter wirst ändert sich das bestimmt.  
Die vielen Mädchen, die dich dann umschwärmen werden.“ Sie kicherte leise vor   
sich hin. „So ein hübscher Bursche. Wirst dich vor Verehrerinnen nicht retten   
können.“ 

Gojo fragte sich langsam, ob die Frau wohl noch ganz gesund im Kopf war. Ihr  
ständiges Gebrabbel, von wegen Sanzo und Mädchen ging ihm so was von auf die  
Nerven. An die Sache mit dem Papa hatte er sich schon fast gewöhnt. Fast. Aber  
Sanzo und Frauen. Er konnte ein Kopfschütteln nicht verhindern. 

Sanzo hatte ihn aufmerksam beobachtet und schüttelte nun, zusammen mit ihm, den  
Kopf. Als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen. Und wäre genau so wenig begeistert  
davon. „Hast Recht, Kleiner. Frauen nerven.“ flüstere er im ins Ohr. Mit ernstem  
Gesicht nickte Sanzo ihm zu und hielt sich mit beiden Armen an seinem Hals fest.

„So, fertig. Isst der Kleine allein oder füttern sie ihn noch?“ 

„Äh, du kannst schon allein essen, nicht wahr?“

Wieder ein vehementes Nicken. „Groß“ meinte Sanzo stolz.

Während Gojo seinen kleinen Anführer erstaunt ansah begann die Wirtin schon   
wieder zu quasseln. „Natürlich, isst du allein. Bist ja schon ein großer Junge.  
Und richtig gut siehst du aus in den Sachen. Ich wusste doch, dass sie dir gut  
passen.“ Sie seufzte theatralisch auf. „Hach, so ein kleiner Schatz macht doch  
Freude, nicht war? Sie können stolz sein auf ihren Sohn.“ 

Gojo war in der Zwischenzeit an den Tisch herangetreten und besah sich mit  
Sanzo das, was darauf stand. Wenn der Koch hier nur halb so gut kochte wie die  
Chefin redete schmeckte es vielleicht.

„Ach, ich habe noch was mitgebracht.“ In Gedanken bis zehn zählend, drehte sich  
Gojo wieder zu ihr um. Wenn er sich jetzt nicht verhört hatte, war das eben ein   
leises Knurren aus Richtung von Sanzo gehört. Der Kleine wurde langsam hungrig.

„Hier.“ Sie hielt etwas großes und etwas kleines Viereckiges hoch. Fragend sahen  
der kleine und der große Mann sie an. „Malzeug. Damit sie den Kleinen etwas be-  
schäftigen können wenn sie mal ein wenig Ruhe brauchen. Alle Kinder malen gern.  
Zumindest die Meisten.“ Sie hielt Gojo die Gegenstände hin und legte sie dann   
auf dem Tisch ab.

„Danke“ sagte dieser erstaunt. Das fand er nett. Er hatte sich wirklich noch   
keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, was er mit Sanzo nach dem Essen anfangen sollte.

„Aber nicht doch. Ich hole dann das Geschirr wieder ab wenn sie fertig sind.“   
In der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um, ihre Tochter war schon auf dem Flur.  
„Denken sie an das Bäuerchen. Damit ihr Schatz gut schlafen kann.“ Und dann war  
sie verschwunden.

„Bäuerchen?“ Hilflos sah er Sanzo an. „Welches Bäuerchen? Wieso schläfst du   
besser, wenn ein kleiner Bauer irgendetwas macht? Wo krieg ich den überhaupt  
her?“ Auch Sanzo konnte ihm darauf keine Antwort geben.

Jetzt war das Knurren wieder zu hören. Etwas lauter als vorher. „Du hast Hunger,  
nicht war? Na dann, lass uns essen.“ Gojo setzte Sanzo auf einen Stuhl am Tisch.  
Etwas unglücklich sah dieser ihn an. Der Tisch ging ihm bis zur Nasenspitze. 

„Oh, das dürfte schwierig werden.“ Forschend sah Gojo sich im Zimmer um, suchte   
etwas um es Sanzo unterzulegen. Als er nichts Richtiges fand seufzte er wieder  
leidend auf. „Na dann musst du eben mit meinem Schoß vorlieb nehmen. Das hätte   
ich niemals gedacht, dass du dort irgendwann mal sitzen würdest.“ Er grinste   
etwas schief.

Nach einigen Problemen mit dem bereitgelegten Lätzchen, Sanzo weigerte sich es  
umzutun und Gojo musste erst mal energisch darauf bestehen, konnte es losgehen.  
Sanzo saß hoch genug auf Gojos Schoß um bequem auf den Tisch zu reichen. Das   
Essen war bereits kindgerecht zubereitet, so dass sie beginnen konnten.

Fasziniert beobachtete Gojo den Kleinen beim Essen. Und wunderte sich. Als   
Erwachsener hatte er nicht mal in drei Tagen die Menge gegessen die er hier als  
Kleinkind verschlang. Und er schaffte es wirklich allein zu essen. Bekleckerte   
sich auch fast nicht. Nur beim Trinken musste Gojo noch mit zufassen, da der   
Becher doch etwas zu groß und zu schwer für die Kinderhände war. Das Wenige, was  
daneben lief wurde einfach weggewischt.

Dann war Sanzo fertig und sah Gojo fragend an. „Was denn? Willst du noch was?“  
fragte der, während er dem Kleinen den Mund abwischte. „Goschu essen.“ hörte er  
ihn sagen. Erstaunt blickte er in das etwas fettige Gesichtchen. „Ich soll auch  
essen?“ Heftiges Nicken war die Antwort. Und jetzt hörte Gojo auch seinen Magen  
verlangend knurren. Grinsend sah er Sanzo an. „Hast Recht. Ich habe auch Hunger.  
Danke, dass du auf mich aufpasst.“ Und dann glaubte er, die Sonne ging wieder   
auf. Sanzo begann über das gesamte Gesicht zu lachen und zu strahlen. Den Mund  
offen, so dass die kleinen Zähnchen zu sehen waren. Ein unglaublicher Anblick   
für Gojo.

Unter dem aufmerksamen Blick seines kleinen Gefährten begann er nun auch  
zuzugreifen. Er merkte erst jetzt wie hungrig er wirklich war. Zwischendurch sah  
er immer wieder lächelnd zu Sanzo, der immer noch auf seinem Schoß saß.

„So, und was jetzt? Satt sind wir im Moment.“ Liebevoll streichelte er mit der  
Hand über den Rücken des Jungen. Plötzlich sah ihn dieser etwas panisch an.  
„Sanzo, was ist den los? Geht’s dir nicht gut? War es doch zu viel?“ Gojo bekam  
es mit der Angst zu tun. Was sollte er machen, wenn Sanzo krank würde? Hakkai  
war nicht da um zu helfen. 

Er streichelte immer weiter über den kleinen Rücken, sah, wie Sanzo tief Luft  
holte und dann passierte es. Ein leichtes Grollen im Bauch, welches immer lauter  
wurde und vom Bauch aus nach oben zu steigen schien. Sanzo öffnete den Mund und  
dann war es da. „Brooooohhhhaargggg“ Plötzlich wieder zufrieden blickte Sanzo zu  
Gojo auf. Dieser glaubte sogar so etwas wie Stolz in den amethystfarbenen Augen  
zu sehen.

„Wow“ war alles, was Gojo im Moment sagen konnte. So ein kleiner Körper konnte   
so ein gewaltiges Geräusch hervorbringen. 

„Na, das nenn ich aber ein Bäuerchen. Schon fast einen Bauern.“ Gojo hatte das   
Klopfen der Wirtin überhört, da er zu sehr mit Sanzo beschäftigt war. „Das hast   
du aber wirklich fein gemacht. Da freut sich dein Papa aber.“ Auffordernd sah   
sie Gojo an und nickte kaum merklich. „Ja“, meinte dieser, nachdem er seinen   
Schreck überwunden hatte. Irgendwann erwürgte er diese Frau. „Das hast du   
wirklich ganz toll gemacht. So ein großes“, hier zögerte er etwas, „Bäuerchen.“

Sanzos strahlendes Gesicht ließ ihn das Absurde an dieser Situation vergessen.  
Wieder machte der Kleine dem Smilie auf seinem Pullover Konkurrenz.

„Oh, sie sind noch nicht fertig. Ich komme später noch einmal.“ So schnell hatte  
sie noch nie das Zimmer verlassen. Was war den nun los? Kopfschüttelnd sah Gojo   
wieder Sanzo an. „Also, was jetzt?“ Sein Blick schweifte über das Essen, den   
Tisch und dann sah er die Malutensilien. „Willst du malen?“

Sanzo schien zu überlegen, dann nickte er. Da es am Tisch irgendwie nicht so  
richtig ging, Sanzo war immer noch zu klein um allein dort zu sitzen und Gojo  
wollte unbedingt eine Zigarette rauchen, blieb nur der Fußboden. Da konnte er  
auch nicht runterfallen.

Gojo nahm ein paar Kissen und eine Wolldecke und legte sie als Polster auf den   
Boden, dann setzte er Sanzo darauf und gab ihm den Block und die Stifte. Den  
Plüschasen legte er dazu. Sanzo schaute erst etwas verdutzt, zog aber dann das  
Viech näher zu sich heran. Fast, als sollte dieser ihm beim Malen zusehen.

Gojo ging zurück und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch. Das Essen schob er weg.  
Warum hatte sie es denn nur nicht mitgenommen? Sie waren doch fertig gewesen.

Während er Sanzo beobachtete kramte er seine Zigaretten und sein Feuerzeug   
hervor. Aber in dem Moment, in dem er sich eine davon anzünden wollte fiel ihm  
ein, dass es vielleicht doch nicht so eine gute Idee wäre. Immerhin befand er  
sich mit einem Kind in einem Zimmer. Seufzend schob er sie Zigarette zurück in   
die Packung. Ihm blieb heute aber auch nichts erspart. 

Also beobachtete er weiter wie Sanzo konzentriert malte. War aber schon ein  
niedlicher Anblick. Manchmal sah Sanzo zu ihm und lächelte bevor er wieder auf  
sein Blatt sah und weitermalte. Die Buntstifte lagen verteilt um ihn herum.

Plötzlich stand Sanzo auf, zwar etwas wacklig, aber er stand. Dann tapste er  
vorsichtig zu Gojo, das Blatt hinter sich herziehend. 

Als er vor ihm stand, hielt er das Blatt in die Höhe. „Da“ Vorsichtig nahm Gojo   
es ihm aus der Hand und sah es sich an, während Sanzo ihn abwartend anblickte  
und auf ein Lob wartete.

Eine typische Kinderzeichnung. Strichmännchen, ziemlich krakelig. Aber es war   
eindeutig zu erkennen, wen es darstellen sollte. Diese roten Haare waren nicht  
zu übersehen. Sanzo hatte ihn gemalt. Gojo schluckte und sah wieder zu dem  
Jungen, der immer noch vor ihm stand und auf etwas wartete.

„D-das ist richtig toll geworden, das Bild. Klasse. Du hast mich gemalt?“ Als   
Sanzo nickte, streckte Gojo die Hand aus und wuschelte dem Jungen durch die   
blonden Haare. Strahlend sah dieser ihn an und wackelte wieder zu seinem Platz  
zurück um weiter zu malen.

Vorsichtig, fast ehrfürchtig legte Gojo das Bild auf den Tisch und sah es sich   
wieder an. Sanzo hatte ihn gemalt. Sanzo hatte IHN gemalt. Erneut schluckte er.  
Und nicht nur das. Er hatte auch sich selbst gemalt, Hand in Hand mit Gojo. Aber   
das war es nicht, was diesen so berührte. Ein kleines Kind an der Hand war  
nichts ungewöhnliches. Nein. Sanzo Bild zeigte sie beide Hand in Hand. Und sie  
waren gleichgroß. Nicht Erwachsener und Kind sonder zwei Erwachsene, die Hand   
in Hand da standen. Und lachten. Nach den breiten, nach oben gebogenen Strichen  
in den runden Gesichtern zu urteilen. Gojo holte tief Luft. Verdammt, er hatte  
jetzt dringend eine Zigarette nötig.

Er war so in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er zuerst nicht merkte, dass ihn  
irgendetwas an der Hose zog. Erst als das Ziehen und Zerren energischer wurde  
blickte er nach unten. 

Sanzo war wieder zu ihm gekommen und bat verzweifelt um seine Aufmerksamkeit.   
Das kleine Gesicht vor Konzentration verkniffen, sah er flehend zu Gojo auf.  
„Was ist den los? Tut dir was weh?“ Erschrocken beugte sich Gojo zu dem Kleinen  
hinab. Der schüttelte wie wild den Kopf. „Aber was hast du den? Willst du dein  
Bild wieder?“ Wieder verneinendes Schütteln. „Nun sag mir doch, was los ist.   
Bitte Sanzo. Sonst kann ich dir nicht helfen.“ Jetzt war es Gojo der flehend  
schaute.

„Muss mal.“ kam es kläglich aber auch dringend.

Gojo wusste im ersten Moment nicht was gemeint war. „Du musst mal?“ Dann sah er  
was los war. Und wurde schlagartig knallrot. Bitte nicht, war alles, was er   
denken konnte. Aber es ließ sich nicht verleugnen. Sanzo musste wirklich ganz  
dringend aufs ...Töpfchen? Panisch sah Gojo sich im Zimmer um. Wo war die   
Toilette? Aber wenn er Sanzo da drauf setzte, fiel dieser womöglich noch rein.  
Mist. Wo war Hakkai, wenn man ihn mal dringend brauchte? 

Für Sanzo schien es wirklich dringend zu werden. Sein Gesicht war vor lauter   
Verzweiflung schon leicht rot angelaufen, seine Beinchen hatte er verzweifelt  
zusammengepresst. „Goschuuu, muss mal!“ Er hibbelte aufgeregt auf der Stelle  
herum.

Gehetzt schaute Gojo sich weiter im Zimmer um. Da, auf der Kommode. Als  
Dekoration stand dort eine flache Schale, gefüllt mit Blumen. Kurz entschlossen   
nahm er sich das Gesteck, schmiss die Blumen auf die Kommode, stellte die  
Schale auf den Boden und schnappte sich Sanzo. Die Hose herunter zuzuziehen und  
Sanzo auf das ‚Töpfchen’ zu setzten war eins. Zufrieden seufzte dieser auf und  
sah Gojo glücklich an.

Erschöpft setzte Gojo sich wieder auf den Stuhl und wischte sich den Schweiß von  
der Stirn. Warum immer er? Vorsichtig sah er zu Sanzo. Der war vollkommen darauf  
konzentriert sich zu erleichtern. Gojo hatte den unbestimmten Verdacht, dass es   
etwas Größeres zu sein schien. Das Gesicht war vor Anstrengung jetzt knallrot,   
der kleine Körper angespannt. Unwillkürlich verspannte sich auch Gojo, presste   
aus Solidarität mit. Bis ihm bewusst wurde, was er da tat. Er stöhnte kurz und  
verzweifelt auf.

Dann schien es geschafft zu sein. Glücklich und stolz sah Sanzo ihn an. Und Gojo  
musste lächeln. Es war aber auch zu süß, wie Sanzo da auf dem Töpfchen saß.

Dann stand Sanzo auf und Gojo verging das Lächeln. Es lag wirklich nicht daran,   
dass dieser dämliche Blumentopf dabei fast umgekippt wäre. Nein, ganz und gar   
nicht. Es war eher die Tatsache, dass Sanzo auf ihn zukam, die Hose schlenkerte  
um seine Knöchel. Erstaunlich, dass er nicht fiel dabei. Dann stand er vor Gojo,  
sah ihn abwartend an. „Abwischen“ sagte Sanzo, drehte sich um und bückte sich,   
die Hände als Stütze auf dem Boden. Gojo hatte das Gefühl ohnmächtig zu werden.

„Oh, wie niedlich. Der kleine Po so in die Luft gestreckt.“ Erschrocken drehte  
Gojo seinen kopf in Richtung der Stimme. Die Wirtin hatte schon wieder das  
Zimmer betreten, ohne das Gojo es bemerkt hatte. Dagegen musste er sich etwas  
einfallen lassen.

Die Frau war näher getreten und besah sich lächelnd das Bild vor ihr. Als ihr  
Blick auf die missbrauchte Blumenschale fiel wurde ihr Lächeln etwas steifer.  
„Äh, ich hatte keine Zeit mehr. Es musste schnell gehen.“ verteidigte sich Gojo  
hastig. Beharrlich vermied er es zu Sanzo zu schauen. Der immer noch mit in die  
Luft gereckten nackten Po vor ihm stand.

„Hm.“ lies die Wirtin nur auf Gojos Verteidigung verlauten. „Aber beim nächsten  
Mal sollten sie wirklich ein Töpfchen benutzen. Ich werde sehen, ob ich noch  
eins hier habe.“ Danach zeigte sie, jetzt wieder vergnügt lächelnd, auf Sanzo.  
„Sie sollten ihn jetzt wirklich abputzen. Sein Kopf ist schon ganz rot vom   
Bücken. Nicht, dass ihm noch schwindlig wird.“

Unhörbar für sie stöhnte Gojo. Was kam denn noch alles auf ihn zu? „Also, ehm,   
ich kann ... also... das ist ...“ stammelte er hilflos.

„Hier, nehmen sie das.“ Grinsend drückte die Wirtin ihm einige Papiertücher in  
die Hand. „Schmeißen sie sie dann in den, ähm, Topf. Meine Tochter bringt alles  
weg und säubert ihn.“

Entrüstet und fast wütend funkelte diese ihre Mutter und dann Gojo an. „Aber...“  
begann sie, wurde aber sofort von ihrer Mutter mit einem scharfen Blick zum   
Schweigen gebracht. „Jawohl.“ sagte sie und senkte den Kopf. Nicht ohne vorher  
noch einmal wütend zu Gojo zu schauen.

Mit dem Kopf deutete die Wirtin nun wieder auf Sanzo. „Beeilen sie sich besser.“

Schicksalsergeben seufzte der Rothaarige auf. Es half alles nichts. Er musste es  
tun. Hoffentlich belohnte ihn Sanzo für seine Mühe mit einem schnellen und nicht  
gar zu schmerzhaften Tod, wenn er wieder der Alte war. Er drehte sich, mit den  
Papiertüchern in der Hand, zu dem Jungen um, schloss die Augen und tat, was er   
tun musste. Dann zog er die Hose nach oben und schmiss die benutzen Tücher in   
den Topf. 

Mit ausgestrecktem Arm und angewidertem Gesicht trug die Tochter der Wirtin nun  
die Blumenschale aus dem Zimmer. Den Blick, den sie ihrer Mutter zuwarf konnte   
diese nicht sehen. Sie hatte sich wieder den beiden männlichen Bewohnern des   
Zimmers zugewandt. „Und, hat das Essen geschmeckt?“

Gojo hatte erneut Sanzo beobachtet, der zu seinem Platz gelaufen war und sich  
dort hingesetzt hatte. Mit leichtem Erstaunen beobachtete der Halbdämon, wie der  
Kleine sich jetzt den Hasen mit den langen Ohren schnappte und begann diesen zu  
knuddeln.

„Er ist müde. Sie sollten ihn baden und dann ins Bett bringen.“ Die Wirtin hatte  
begonnen das Geschirr zusammen zu räumen und trug nun das Tablett zur Tür.

„Baden?“ 

„Natürlich baden. Baden und eincremen. Am Besten, sie machen ihm dann für die   
Nacht eine Windel um. Sicher ist sicher. Ich lasse ihnen das Badewasser bringen.  
Und Babycreme. Sie wollen doch sicher nicht, dass ihr Jungen einen wunden Po   
bekommt und dann ständig weint.“

„Eincremen? Dass er keinen wunden Po bekommt? Sie meinen ich soll...mit meinen  
Fingern...der Hand...Sanzos...?“ Gojo konnte nicht weiter sprechen. Er würde  
sterben. Ganz bestimmt. Das konnte gar nicht anders enden.

„Natürlich baden und eincremen. Wie bringen sie ihn den sonst ins Bett? Das Kind  
muss doch sauber sein.“ Leicht genervt von so viel Unwissen schüttelte die Frau  
den Kopf. Männer! So was hilfloses aber auch. „Das Wasser kommt gleich.“ Mit   
diesen Worten verließ sie endlich das Zimmer.

„Ach Sanzo. Du weist gar nicht in was für Schwierigkeiten uns, oder besser mich,  
deine aufbrausende Art gebracht hat.“ Frustriert fuhr Gojo sich durch die Haare.  
Was soll’s. Schlimmer kann es nun wirklich nicht mehr werden. Hoffte er.

Sanzo hatte bei Gojo Klage aufgehört mit dem Hasen zu schmusen. Fragend sah er  
Gojo an. Den großen, fragenden Kinderaugen hatte der nichts entgegen zu setzten.  
Wie kann dieser mürrische und immer schlecht gelaunte Kerl nur so ein niedliches  
Kind sein? „Schon gut Kleiner. Kannst ja nichts dafür, dass du so bist wie du   
bist. Machen wir das Beste aus der Situation, ja? Hakkai und Goku werden schon  
was finden. Wenn nicht, “ hier zuckte Gojo mit den Schultern, „bleibst du eben  
bei mir bis du groß bist.“ 

Strahlend und mit leuchtenden Augen nickte der kleine Junge und knuddelte wieder  
seinen Hasen. Ohne den Blick von Gojo zu wenden. Und dieser war verloren.

Das Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie beide zusammen zucken. Erschrocken sah Sanzo zur  
Tür und dann fragend zu Gojo. „Na so was. Plötzlich klopft sie wieder an. Kommt  
doch sonst auch immer so rein.“ Gojo öffnete die Tür. aber dort stand nicht die   
Wirtin sondern ihre Tochter. Mit einem großen Zuber voll Wasser und einem   
Päckchen unter dem Arm. 

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen ging sie zum Tisch und stellte alles dort ab. „In einer   
halben Stunde hole ich es wieder ab. Und bringe das Töpfchen mit.“ fauchte sie  
Gojo an und verschwand gleich wieder.

Grinsend sah Gojo zu Sanzo. „Leicht gereizt, ne?“ Dann sah er sich das Päckchen  
näher an. Ein großes, flauschiges Handtuch und eine Schachtel Babycreme. Der  
Rothaarige seufzte. Richtig, er musste ja Sanzo eincremen. Windeln waren nicht  
dabei. Die hatte sie schon mit den Sachen zusammen gebracht.

Vorsichtig prüfte Gojo die Temperatur des Wassers. Genau richtig fand er. „Also  
dann. Bringen wir es hinter uns.“ Entschlossen ging er zu Sanzo und nahm ihn   
hoch. „Jetzt wird der Anführer gebadet.“

Mit großen Augen beobachtete der Kleine Gojo während dieser ihn auszog. „Fertig.  
Jetzt geht’s ins Wasser.“ Vorsichtig setzte er Sanzo in den Trog. Das Wasser  
reichte diesem bis zur Brust. Langsam begann Gojo das Wasser über Sanzo zu  
verteilen und ihn einzuseifen. Leise quietschte dieser. „Was denn? Gefällt dir  
das nicht?“

„Goschu mit baden.“

Erstaunt sah der das Kind an. „Ich soll mit dir baden?“ Heftiges Nicken war die  
Antwort.

„Das wird zu eng für uns beide. Da passe ich nicht rein.“

Sanzo sah erst ihn an dann seine Badewanne. „Hm“ machte er und war scheinbar mit   
der Antwort zufrieden. Erstaunt schüttelte Gojo den Kopf.

„So, fertig. Komm abtrocknen.“ Sanzo hatte sich ohne Schwierigkeiten von ihm   
baden lassen. Jetzt streckte er seine Arme nach Gojo aus und wartete darauf,  
dass dieser ihn aus der Wanne hob. Gojo lächelte. So langsam gewöhnte er sich  
an seine Vaterrolle.

Schnell war der Junge in das große Badetuch eingewickelt und abgetrocknet. Und  
jetzt kam der schwere Teil seiner Aufgabe. Na gut, Augen zu und durch. Bildlich  
gesprochen. Es half alles nichts. Denn diesmal konnte Gojo die Augen nicht zu  
machen. Wer weis, wo er sonst die Creme hinschmierte.

Der Oberkörper war kein Problem. Aber dann kamen die tieferen Körperzonen. Mit  
zu Schlitzen zusammengepressten Augen begann Gojo nun diesen Teil von Sanzos  
Anatomie einzucremen. Sich immer bewusst, dass der ihn genau beobachtete. 

Vorsichtig, um nichts zu beschädigen, begann Gojo die Creme zu verteilen.   
Zuerst die Vorderseite und danach den hinteren Teil. Dann war es überstanden und  
Gojo widmete sich mit Hingabe den Beinen und Füßen seines Schützlings. Menschen  
konnten solche kleine Zehen haben? Süß.

Es war geschafft. Zufrieden sah Gojo auf das fettig glänzende Kind und grinste.  
„Damit du nicht quietscht wenn du dich bewegst.“ Sanzo blinzelte leicht und   
Gojo grinste noch mehr. „Und jetzt die Windel.“

Fünf Minuten später war er am Ende mit seinen Nerven. Sanzo wand sich wie eine  
Schlange unter seinen Händen, flutschte ihm immer wieder aus den Fingern. Ein   
Wunder, dass er noch nicht vom Tisch gefallen war. „SANZO!“ Gojo wurde langsam  
wütend. Er war fix und fertig. Dieser kleine Teufel wollte sich die Windel nicht  
umbinden lassen.

„SANZO!“ wiederholte er streng. „Wenn du nicht sofort aufhörst mit dem Theater  
dann gibt’s was auf den Hintern. Du bekommst diese Windel um und damit Basta.“

Erschrocken von dem strengen Ton und dem Ernst in der Stimme, hörte der Kleine  
auf sich zu wehren. Endlich war es geschafft. Zufrieden betrachtete Gojo sein  
Werk. Dann strich er dem Jungen aufmunternd durch die Haare. „Keine Angst. Ich  
verrate den Anderen nicht, dass du eine Windel umhattest. Aber es ist besser,  
wenn du in der Nacht eine trägst. Du willst doch nicht ins Bett machen, falls  
ich dich nicht höre, wenn du aufs Töpfchen musst? Das ist doch bestimmt  
schlimmer, oder?“ 

Traurig nickte der Junge, den Kopf immer noch gesenkt. Gojo brach es fast das  
Herz ihn so zu sehen. Spontan küsste er ihn auf die Stirn, nahm ihn ganz fest in  
die Arme. „Kopf hoch. Guck nicht so traurig. Tu es mir zuliebe, ja?“ 

Endlich hob Sanzo wieder den Kopf und sah ihn an. Dann nickte er und schlang  
seine Arme ganz fest um Gojos Hals, schmiegte sich an ihn, den Kopf in dessen  
Halsbeuge gelegt. Gojo schluckte.

„Danke.“ sagte er nur und strich Sanzo über den Rücken.

„Schön, sie sind fertig. Wir nehmen das Wasser mit und dann können sie den  
Kleinen ins Bett legen. Er sieht so müde aus.“ Gojo widerstand nur knapp dem  
Drang die Wirtin zu erwürgen. Er knurrte leise. 

„Goschu baden.“ lies sich jetzt eine kleine Stimme vernehmen. Erstaunt sah Gojo  
zu Sanzo, der ihn angrinste. Skeptisch zog der Halbdämon eine Augenbraue nach  
oben. „Ich soll baden?“ Der Kleine nickte. „Stinkt.“ sagte er und hielt sich die  
Nase zu. Dabei immer noch ein schelmisches Lächeln im Gesicht.

Vollkommen fassungslos starrte Gojo in Sanzos Gesicht, während die Wirtin vor  
lauter Lachen keine Luft mehr zu bekommen schien. Hilflos stand sie im Raum und  
japste. 

Immer noch sprachlos sah der Rothaarigen das kleine, blonde Teufelchen auf  
seinem Arm an. „Du kleiner...“ Dann begann auch er zu lachen, lauthals und  
befreit. Er wusste nicht, wann er dies zum letzten Mal getan hatte. „Du bist mir  
vielleicht ein Schlingel. Das hättest du aber auch etwas rücksichtsvoller raus  
bringen können.“ Er wuschelte wieder durch die blonden Haare.

„Also, dann bringe ich ihnen noch eine große Wanne voll Wasser damit sie baden  
können und ihr kleiner Sohn zufrieden ist.“ Mit großer Anstrengung hatte sich  
die Wirtin wieder beruhigt. Die Lachtränen liefen ihr aber immer noch aus den   
Augen.

Gojo hatte es satt, dass sie einfach immer ins Zimmer kam. „Nicht nötig. Ich   
wasche mich einfach in Sanzos Badewasser. Das muss reichen.“ Fragend sah er zu  
dem Kleinen. „Bist du damit zufrieden?“ Großmütig nickte dieser. „Dann ist ja   
alles klar. Ich nehme das Kinderbad zum Waschen.“ Und bevor die Wirtin auch nur   
ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte fuhr er fort. „Wenn ich fertig bin, stelle ich   
das Wasser einfach vor die Tür. Da brauchen sie nicht immer vergeblich zu kommen.  
Falls es doch etwas länger dauert.“ Freundlich lächelnd schaute er sie an. Gab  
ihr keine Gelegenheit zu widersprechen. Er wollte endlich seine Ruhe.

Leise murrend akzeptierte die Frau seine Entscheidung. Aber Gojo konnte ihr   
ansehen, dass sie nicht begeistert davon war. Hatte sie gehofft, einen Blick auf  
seinen nackten Luxuskörper werfen zu können? Fehlanzeige. Gojo grinste. Er   
suchte sich die Personen selbst aus, die ihn nackt sahen. Und sie gehörte nun   
mal eindeutig nicht dazu.

Er wartete, dass sie das Zimmer endlich verließ. Dann schloss er sofort die Tür  
ab. Sicher war sicher. „So, endlich Ruhe vor der und ihrer Tochter.“ Zustimmend  
sah der Kleine ihn an und nickte. 

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Gojo rollte mit den Augen. „Was?“ kam es etwas  
unwirsch von ihm.

„Ich habe hier noch einen Schlafanzug für den kleinen Kerl.“ hörten sie wieder   
die Stimme der Wirtin. „Es ist zwar ein rosa Plüschanzug mit Saurierschwanz aber  
der Kleine wird ganz reizend darin aussehen.“

Entsetzt sahen Sanzo und Gojo sich an. „Rosa Plüschanzug?“ flüsterte Gojo etwas  
benommen. Oder hatte er sich verhört? „Äh, nein danke. Ich glaube die Windel ist   
genug für heute Nacht. So kalt ist es ja nicht.“ Er würde doch Sanzo nicht in  
rosa Plüsch stecken. „Oder willst du ihn anziehen?“ fragte er Sanzo leise.

Vehement und mit schmerzhaft verzogenem Gesicht schüttelte Sanzo den Kopf, dass   
die Haare nur so flogen. „Dacht ich mir.“ sagte Gojo und rief der Wirtin laut   
ein „Trotzdem danke.“ zu. Mit Erleichterung hörten beide, dass sie endlich ging.

„So, jetzt geht es aber ab ins Bett. Wenn ich mich gewaschen habe, “ er zwinkerte  
Sanzo zu, „lege ich mich auch schlafen. Ich bin ganz kaputt.“

Gesagt, getan. Sanzo wurde in eines der Betten gelegt und gut zugedeckt. Das er  
dies widerstandslos über sich ergehen ließ, zeigte Gojo, dass er wirklich sehr   
müde sein musste. Danach ging Gojo zu dem Bottich mit Sanzos Badewasser und fing  
an sich schnell aber gründlich zu waschen. Er musste Sanzo zustimmen, es war   
Zeit gewesen. Die ganzen Probleme heute waren nicht ganz spurlos an ihm vorbei  
gegangen.

Er spürte, dass Sanzo ihn aufmerksam aus seinem Bett heraus beobachtete. In   
weiser Voraussicht hatte er sich hinter den Waschzuber gestellt, so dass Sanzo  
nur seinen Oberkörper sehen konnte. Der Rest wurde vom Tisch und dem Bottich  
verdeckt. 

Endlich war er fertig. Schnell zog er die Boxershorts an die er bereitgelegt   
hatte. Er hatte noch rechtzeitig daran gedacht sich eine zu nehmen. Denn in der  
Regel schlief Gojo nackt. Aber heute war es besser etwas anzuziehen. Möglich,   
dass er nachts raus musste wegen Sanzo. 

Müde tappte Gojo zu seinem Bett, das Sanzos gegenüber an der Wand stand. Ein  
zaghaftes „Goschu?“ lies ihn innehalten. Erstaunt sah er Sanzo an. „Was ist denn?  
Kannst du nicht schlafen?“ Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante zu dem Jungen und   
strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus den Augen. „Soll ich dir noch eine Geschichte   
erzählen, damit du einschlafen kannst?“

Sanzo hatte sich im Bett aufgesetzt und sah Gojo an. „Hier schlafen.“ sagte er   
und rückte etwas zur Seite. 

„Sanzo, ich bin doch nur einen Meter weg. Guck. Dort ist mein Bett. Du kannst   
mich sehen, brauchst nur zu rufen, wenn etwas ist.“ Gojo legte den Jungen wieder  
hin und stand auf. Er holte den Plüschhasen und legte ihn in Sanzos Arme. „Hier,   
der passt auch mit auf, dass du gut schläfst. Ist doch dein Freund.“ Noch   
einmal strich Gojo Sanzo über den Kopf und ging dann zu seinem Bett. Den   
traurigen Blick, mit dem Sanzo ihm nachsah, bewusst ignorierend. Sonst würde  
er doch noch schwach werden. Wann hatte Sanzo gelernt, so herzzerreißend zu   
gucken? Als Gojo endlich im Bett lag, schlief er sofort ein.

 

*****

Schlagartig war Gojo wach. Irgendetwas zog an seiner Bettdecke. Noch ein wenig   
orientierungslos schlug er auf dem Beistelltischchen herum. Endlich hatte er das  
Licht an. Mit Erstaunen sah er, wie ein blonder Haarschopf über der Bettkante   
auftauchte, ein Gesicht und dann der ganze Körper. Leise stöhnte Gojo auf. 

Sanzo war aus seinem Bett gekrabbelt und hatte sich mit Hilfe von Gojos Decke  
auf dessen Bett hoch gezogen. Triumphierend um sich schauend, saß er dann auf  
Gojos Beinen und strahlte diesen an. Dann robbte er zu Gojo hoch, setzte sich  
neben ihn und sah ihn treuherzig an. Den Plüschhasen hatte er dabei die ganze   
Zeit festgehalten und presste ihn nun fest an sich. „Hase Angst“

„Soso. Dein Hase hatte also Angst.“ 

Mit ganz ernstem Gesicht nickte Sanzo. Gojo hatte Mühe nicht laut aufzulachen.   
Es war einfach zu putzig. „Und was machen wir da?“

„Hier schlafen!“ kam sofort die Antwort.

„Aha. Und du meinst, wir passen alle in das Bett?“

Wieder ein energisches Nicken. Der Kleine wusste, was er wollte. Gojo gab sich   
geschlagen. Er konnte einfach nicht Nein sagen. Das brachte er nicht übers Herz.

„Also gut.“ seufzte er und hielt den Atem an, als er das strahlende Gesicht sah.   
Dann fiel ihm etwas auf. „Wo ist denn deine Windel?“ Sanzo saß nackt in seinem   
Bett. Die Windel war nirgendwo zu entdecken. 

Sanzo zeigte zu seinem Bett.

„Du hast sie ausgezogen?“

Trotzig sah der Kleine ihn an und verschränkte die Arme angriffslustig. Gojo   
wurde klar, dass er ihn diesmal nicht mehr dazu bringen konnte die Windel wieder  
anzulegen. Ergeben holte er Luft. „Meinetwegen. Aber wehe, du machst in mein   
Bett. Dann gibt’s wirklich was auf den blanken Hintern. Klar?“

Wieder sofortige Zustimmung. Dann wurde der Hase vorsichtig neben Gojo abgelegt  
damit er es gemütlich hatte. Doch bevor Sanzo sich auch hinlegte, sah er Gojo   
forschend an, das Gesicht ganz nah an dessen.

Erschrocken sah Gojo ihn an. „Was ist denn?“

Vorsichtig streichelte Sanzo über die Narben in Gojos Gesicht. „Goschu Aua.“ Der  
konnte nicht antworten. „Pusten?“ fuhr der Kleine fort und machte sich gleich  
daran es zu tun.

Nur mit Mühe konnte Gojo die Tränen zurückhalten, die plötzlich aus seinen Augen  
laufen wollten. „Danke“ brachte er nur krächzend hervor.

Zufrieden betrachtete Sanzo jetzt Gojos Gesicht. „Gut?“ fragte er.

„Ja.“ Mehr zu sagen war Gojo immer noch nicht in der Lage.

Sanzo strahlte ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an. „Hab dich lieb.“ sagte er, umarmte  
Gojo noch einmal fest, wobei er ihm einen Kuss neben die Nase setzte und legte   
sich dann hin. Zufrieden nahm er seinen Plüschhasen in die Arme, kuschelte sich  
neben Gojo ins Bett und schloss die Augen. Nur noch ein leises Schnorcheln war  
zu hören.

Gojo brauchte erst einige Sekunden um das eben Erlebte so richtig zu verarbeiten.  
Er musste ein paar Mal schlucken und ganz tief durchatmen. 

Liebevoll betrachtete er den Jungen, der neben ihm lag. Dann deckte er ihn  
vorsichtig zu, damit er nicht fror in der Nacht und legte sich auch hin, nachdem   
er das Licht wieder gelöscht hatte.

Er zog Sanzo näher zu sich, überzeugte sich mit einer Hand davon, dass dieser  
warme Füße hatte und schloss die Augen. „Ich liebe dich auch, Sanzo.“ flüsterte  
er noch, bevor er in einen leichten Schlummer fiel. Bereit, beim kleinsten  
Anzeichen, dass Sanzo etwas fehlte, aufzuwachen.

*****

Sie hatten die alte Frau eigentlich schnell gefunden. Die Wegbeschreibung, die  
sie im Gasthof bekommen hatten, war ziemlich genau. Es hatte nur etwas gedauert  
an die Stelle zu kommen. Sie hauste stilgerecht im Wald. Hakkai hatte dafür nur   
ein müdes Lächeln übrig gehabt.

Als sie angekommen waren, wollte Goku gleich in die Hütte stürmen. Hakkai konnte   
ihn nur mit Mühe davon überzeugen sich etwas umzusehen. Damit nicht noch mehr  
unliebsame Überraschungen auf sie zukamen. Widerstrebend hatte Goku sich einver-  
standen erklärt. Wenn es nah ihm gegangen wäre, hätte er die Alte sofort zu   
Sanzo geschleppt damit sie ihn wieder zurückverwandelte. Hakkai konnte es ja  
verstehen. Den Kleinen hatte die Sache ganz schön mitgenommen. Sanzo war so   
etwas wie ein großer Bruder oder manchmal auch wie ein Vater für ihn. Trotz der  
Prügel die er öfters bezog. Sanzo war seine wichtigste Bezugsperson. Er würde  
alles für ihn tun.

Als sie sich überzeugt hatten, dass alles in Ordnung war, betraten sie die Hütte  
trotzdem sehr vorsichtig. Niemand wusste, was sie im Inneren erwartete.

Nun, auf alle Fälle nicht das, was sie vorfanden. Sie hatten eine typische   
Hexenküche erwartet. Ein dunkles Zimmer, voll gestellt mit allerlei Kram, einen  
Ofen, über dem viele Bündel getrocknete Kräuter hingen. Einen abgewetzten Sessel.  
Und vor allem Katzen. Zumindest eine Katze. Das, was man sich eben unter der   
Behausung einer Kräuterhexe vorstellte.

Was sie vorfanden war nichts von allem. Als sie die Hütte betreten hatten sahen   
sie sich erstaunt um. Von einem dunklen Zimmer im Waldhexenstil war auch nicht  
annähernd etwas zu erkennen. Im Gegenteil. Hakkai hatte den Eindruck, sie waren

in das Audienzzimmer einer hochgestellten Persönlichkeit gekommen. Ein großer,  
heller Raum mit schweren und kostbaren Vorhängen vor den Festern. Hakkai konnte  
nicht widerstehen und streckte die Hand aus. Seidentapeten an der Wand.

Das Mobiliar war kostbar und geschickt platziert. Nichts wirkte überladen. Alles  
passte zusammen und vermittelte einen harmonischen und einladenden Eindruck.  
Goku rieb sich verwundert die Augen. Es war, als hätten sie eine andere Welt  
betreten.

„Hakkai, was ist das hier?“ Gokus leise und auch irgendwie ratlose Stimme holte   
den Angesprochenen wieder in die Wirklichkeit. Mit lächelndem Gesicht wandte er  
sich zu dem Kleineren um. „Tja, arm scheint die alte Dame nicht zu sein, wie es  
aussieht.“

„Nee, so was habe ich noch nie gesehen. Mitten im Wald.“ Mit immer noch großen   
Augen sah Goku sich um.

„Freut mich, dass euch meine derzeitige Unterkunft gefällt.“ Die Stimme einer  
Frau ließ die Beiden zusammenzucken. Sie hatten vollkommen ihre Deckung außer  
Acht gelassen. Blitzschnell drehten sie sich in die Richtung, aus der die  
Stimme kam, auf alles gefasst.

„Na, na nur nicht so stürmisch meine Herren.“ Ein amüsierter Ton schwang in der  
Stimmer der Frau mit. „Schön, dass ihr den Weg hierher gefunden habt.“ Dort, in

der geöffneten Tür an der Seite des Raumes, stand die alte Frau aus dem Wald.   
Die, die für die Verwandlung von Sanzo verantwortlich war. Hakkai konnte Goku  
gerade noch am Saum seines Hemdes festhalten. Der junge Mann war schon dabei   
sich auf die Frau zu stürzen. „Vorsicht. Nicht so schnell.“ flüsterte er ihm zu.

„So sehr freust du dich, mich zu sehen. Ich bin geschmeichelt.“ Das Lächeln, das   
sie zeigte, war nicht dazu geeignet Goku zu beruhigen. „Du...du...alte...“ 

„Wirklich, die jungen Leute von heute. Kein Benehmen.“ Mit funkelnden Augen sah  
die Hausbesitzerin den aufgeregten Goku an. Als würde sie auf etwas warten. Auch  
Hakkai sah diesen Blick. Um Schlimmeres zu verhindern, hielt er ihn fest, legte  
schnell eine Hand auf Gokus Mund. Er brauchte wirklich nicht noch ein Baby. Oder  
Schlimmeres. Außerdem, wenn sie die Alte zu sehr reizen würden, hätte Sanzo wohl  
kaum eine Chance zurückverwandelt zu werden. 

„Beruhige dich Goku. So wirst du Sanzo nicht helfen. Im Gegenteil.“ Die leise   
und ruhig gesprochenen Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht. Goku beruhigte sich  
etwas. Trotzdem funkelte er die Frau weiterhin wütend an.

„Schade. Warum musstest du deinen Freund zurückhalten?“

„Wir sind nicht hier um zu spielen. Wir wollen, dass du unseren Freund wieder in  
seine ursprüngliche Form zurückverwandelst.“

„Warum sollte ich?“

„Er ist nun mal so aufbrausend. Wir kennen das nicht anders. Es ist normal für   
ihn. Würde er es nicht machen, sollte man sich Sorgen machen.“ Hakkai versuchte   
sie zu überzeugen. 

Die Frau war zwischenzeitlich zu einem der Sessel gegangen und hatte sich hinein  
gesetzt. Als sie Hakkais Worte hörte begann sie laut zu lachen. Wieder wollte   
Goku sich auf sie stürzen, wurde aber immer noch von Hakkai festgehalten. „Lass  
mich los. Lass mich los Hakkai.“ fauchte er diesen an.   
„Beruhige dich endlich. So kommen wir nicht weiter. Begreif das doch endlich.“

„Du solltest auf deinen Freund hören, Son Goku. Dein Temperament hat dich schon  
öfter in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Du warst nicht umsonst 500 Jahre in einem   
Berg gefangen. Aber wie es scheint, hat es nicht viel geholfen.“

„Was...wieso...woher?“ stammelte der Angesprochene. Woher wusste sie das?

„Wer bist du? Es war kein Zufall, dass du uns im Wald getroffen hast, oder?“   
Jetzt war Hakkai alarmiert. Auch Goku war plötzlich ganz ruhig, beobachtete die  
im Sessel Sitzende ganz genau, ohne dabei das Zimmer zu vergessen. Er war auf   
alles gefasst.

„Richtig. Es war kein Zufall. Ich habe auf euch gewartet.“

„Wer bist du? Oder, was bist du?“

„Oh, du bist wirklich sehr neugierig. Und auch etwas unhöflich, wenn ich so  
sagen darf. Energisch. Dein sonstiges sanftes Auftreten täuscht ungemein.“

Jetzt wurde Hakkai doch etwas ungehalten. Er hatte dieses Spielchen satt. Das  
sie nicht die Hexe war für sie gehalten wurde war ihm schon lange klar. In dem  
Moment, als er mit Goku die Hütte betreten hatte. Und jetzt wollte er eine   
Antwort.

„WER BIST DU?“ Er begann, seine Energien für einen Angriff auf sie zu sammeln.  
Auch Goku machte sich kampfbereit.

Sie lachte wieder. „Na gut. Ich glaube wirklich, es wird Zeit. Außerdem kann ich  
sowieso nicht mehr lange bleiben. Meine sonstigen Verpflichtungen warten auf   
mich. Leider.“ Gespielt leidend seufzte sie auf.

Keiner der beiden jungen Männer antwortete. Immer noch waren sie kampfbereit.   
Sie erwarteten jede Sekunde einen Angriff.

Ein leichter Wind war zu spüren. Erstaunt blinzelten sie. Und starrten dann   
entgeistert auf den Sessel, in dem bis eben noch die alte Frau gesessen hatte.

„Duuuu?“ Mit großen Augen und fassungslos geöffnetem Mund sah Hakkai sein   
Gegenüber an. Das, was er jetzt vor sich sah, hatte sogar ihn geschockt. Sonst  
war er nicht so leicht zu beeindrucken. Goku sagte gar nichts. Das konnte er   
nicht. Nur sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich ständig, ohne das ein Ton heraus  
kam. Ihm hatte es die Sprache verschlagen.

Vor ihnen saß lächelnd die Göttin,(die eigentlich auch ein Gott war ) der sie  
schön einmal begegnet waren, als Sanzo schwer verletzt war und Goku seinen  
Powerlimiter verloren hatte. Vor ihnen saß Kanzeon Bosatsu, eine der fünf Götter,  
die den Himmel beherrschten.

„Du?“ wiederholte Hakkai, noch immer geschockt.

„Hakkai, wer ist das? Kennst du sie etwa?“ Endlich war es Goku gelungen etwas zu   
sagen. Und er bemerkte, dass Hakkai aufgehört hatte einen Angriff vorzubereiten.  
Also schien sie kein Feind zu sein. Im Moment zumindest.

„Ja, ich.“ sagte sie schlicht. Und zu Goku gewandt fügte sie leise hinzu. „Du  
kennst mich nicht...mehr.“ Das letzte Wort war fast unhörbar gesprochen worden.   
Goku hatte es nicht gehört, aber Hakkai. Irgendwann würde sich das Geheimnis um  
seinen kleinen Freund schon klären.

„Das ist eine der Götter, die uns auf unsere Reise geschickt haben. Es ist   
Kanzeon Bosatsu, die Göttin der Liebe und Gnade.“ antwortete Hakkai endlich auf  
Gokus Frage.

„Die sieht aber gar nicht aus wie eine Göttin. Eher wie eine...“

„Sag jetzt ja nichts Falsches.“ unterbrach die Göttin Goku und funkelte ihn an.   
Hakkai begann zu kichern. 

„Äh, na ja.“ Goku sagte nichts mehr. Aber sie sah wirklich so aus.

Hakkai hatte aufgehört zu kichern und wandte sich jetzt wieder an Kanzeon. „Wenn  
du die Hexe im Wald warst, dann kennst du doch Sanzos Temperament. Warum hast du  
ihn dann in ein Baby verwandelt?“

„Ja, genau. Mach das sofort wieder rückgängig.“ Goku fiel wieder ein warum sie   
hier waren. 

„Fehlen dir den Schläge mit dem Fächer und das Anschreien von Sanzo so sehr?“   
fragte sie den jungen Mann mit einem Lächeln. „Ich dachte, du wärst froh eine  
Weile davon verschont zu werden.“

„Ich will den alten Sanzo zurück.“ Mehr sagte Goku nicht. Heimlich sah er auf  
seinen immer noch lädierten Finger.

Hakkai wiederholte seine Frage. Das musste er ständig hier, fiel ihm gerade auf.  
„Warum hast du das getan?“

„Mir war langweilig.“

Sprachlos und mit offenem Mund sahen Hakkai und Goku die lächelnd vor ihnen  
sitzende Göttin an. 

„Dir war langweilig?“ fragte Hakkai noch mal nach. Nur um ganz sicher zu sein.

„Ja.“

Hakkai konnte nur mit Mühe seine Wut unter Kontrolle halten. Tief und bewusst   
atmete er ein und aus. Hoffentlich verlor Goku nicht die Beherrschung. Er selbst  
war kurz davor. GÖTTER! Wenn sie sich langweilten, sollten sie arbeiten und   
nicht mit Menschen spielen.

„Aha.“ Mehr brachte Hakkai im Moment nicht heraus. Amüsiert beobachtete die Frau  
den inneren Kampf des Braunhaarigen. Seine Beherrschtheit verdiente Hochachtung.

„Gab’s denn nicht anderes, mit dem du dir deine Langeweile vertreiben konntest,   
oder was?“ Erstaun sahen Hakkai und Kanzeon zu Goku. 

„Wir machen niemals etwas ohne Grund.“ 

Hakkai zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue nach oben und Goku schnaubte abfällig. 

„Und was war hier der Grund? Das möchte ich jetzt aber wirklich wissen.“ Fragend   
sah Hakkai zu der Frau im Sessel. Auch Goku sah sie jetzt interessiert an. Beide  
setzten sich unaufgefordert ebenfalls hin. 

„Das werdet ihr sehen, wenn es soweit ist.“

„Na typisch. Etwas anderes konnte ja jetzt auch nicht kommen.“ Verärgert ballte   
Goku die Hände zu Fäusten. Auch Hakkai stimmte ihm nickend zu.

„Eigentlich sollte ich euch bestrafen für eure Frechheit. Aber da ich weis, dass  
ihr euch nur Sorgen um euren Freund macht, verzeihe ich euch.“ Huldvoll sah sie   
in die Runde. Diesmal beherrschten sich Hakkai und Goku. Keine Regung war in   
ihren Gesichtern zu erkennen, kein Ton war zu hören. Sie sahen die Göttin nur an.

Diese seufzte enttäuscht auf. Es machte ihr doch so viel Spaß, die Jungs zu   
reizen und zu ärgern. „Na gut, machen wir es kurz. Ich muss dann auch wieder weg.  
Ihr könnt beruhigt sein. Sanzo wird wieder ganz der Alte werde. Morgen früh ist   
alles vorbei. Dann habt ihr euren Anführer wieder.“

Goku sprang auf. „Komm Hakkai. Wir müssen Gojo und Sanzo sagen, dass er sich   
morgen früh wieder zurückverwandelt. Los, mach hin.“ Ungeduldig zappelte er hin  
und her. Hakkai war auch aufgestanden und wollte sich verabschieden. Das Lachen  
von Kanzeon hielt ihn zurück. Misstrauisch sah er sie an. Goku war schon bei der  
Tür.

„Warum lachst du? Du hast gesagt, morgen früh verwandelt er sich wieder zurück.   
Das stimmt doch?“

„Ich habe gesagt, morgen früh ist er wieder der Alte. Ich habe nicht gesagt,   
wann genau er sich zurückverwandelt.“ Verschwörerisch blinzelte sie ihm zu.

Perplex blickte Hakkai sie an. Und dann machte es ‚Klick’. Er erinnerte sich an  
an all die Situationen, in denen er Gojo und Sanzo zusammen gesehen hatte. Die  
eigentlich sinnlosen Streitereien, die Machtkämpfe. Und an Sanzos Verhalten   
heute als Baby. Und an Gojos Reaktion darauf.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Kuppelei auch zu den Aufgaben der Götter gehört.“

„Du hast mich doch Goku selbst als Göttin der Liebe und Gnade vorgestellt.“  
Unschuldig zuckte sie mit den Schultern und lächelte ihn an.

Und Hakkai lächelte zurück. „Goku,“ rief er dem jungen Dämon zu, „was hältst  
du davon, wenn wir essen gehen. So richtig viel und lange. Damit du dich satt-  
essen kannst. Du hast lange nichts mehr gehabt.“ Wie zur Antwort hallte ein   
lautes Knurren durch den Raum.

„A-aber Hakkai. Wir müssen doch Bescheid sagen, dass Sanzo sich wieder zurück  
verwandelt.“ Goku war hin und her gerissen. Stimmt schon, er hatte lange nichts  
mehr gegessen. Aber Sanzo war doch wichtiger. Oder? 

„Keine Angst. Sie werden es schon merken. Außerdem schlafen Gojo und Sanzo   
bestimmt schon. So ein kleines Kind muss früh ins Bett. Wir sollten sie nicht  
wecken. Morgen früh ist immer noch Zeit.“

Das überzeugte Goku. Wenn Hakkai meinte es wäre in Ordnung, dann war es auch in  
Ordnung. „Einverstanden. Ich habe auch wirklich ganz schrecklichen Hunger. Ich   
weis schon gar nicht mehr, wann ich das Letzte gegessen habe.“

„Dann ist ja alles klar. Gehen wir essen. Danach sehen wir weiter.“ Hakkai ging  
zu Goku, nachdem er sich verabschiedet hatte. Zusammen verließen sie die Hütte.  
Als sie sich noch einmal kurz umdrehten, war von ihr nichts mehr zu sehen. Sie  
beeilten sich um endlich in die Herberge zu kommen. Jetzt, da er wusste, dass   
alles wieder in Ordnung kommen würde, hatte Goku es eilig zum Essen zu kommen.  
Und auch Hakkai brauchte nach diesem Tag eine größere Stärkung.

 

******

Sanzo wurde munter. Irgendetwas kitzelte ihn an der Nase. Verschlafen juckte er  
sich. Er hatte geträumt. So ein absurder Traum, Sanzo schnaubte leise. Es war  
absolut verrückt gewesen. Er hatte sich in ein Baby verwandelt. Und Gojo hatte   
auf ihn aufgepasst. Ausgerechnet Gojo. Wieder schnaubte Sanzo. Trotzdem, er   
konnte nicht leugnen, dass es angenehm war. Er hatte sich sicher und wohl dabei  
gefühlt. Er wollte bei Gojo sein. Na gut, zumindest war es dann also kein  
Albtraum.

Eigenartigerweise konnte sich Sanzo an jede Einzelheit erinnern. Wie er schrie,  
als er von Gojo getrennt wurde. Wie er gemalt hatte. Wie er, hier merkte Sanzo  
das er rot wurde, von Gojo aufs Töpfchen gesetzt und dann abgewischt wurde. Er  
wurde noch roter, glühte fast. Also wirklich. So was Irres.

Er erinnerte sich aber auch daran, wie er zu Gojo ins Bett geklettert war und   
was er dort gesagt und getan hatte. Und er hörte wieder ganz genau Gojos Stimme.  
‚Ich liebe dich auch, Sanzo.’ Resigniert lächelte er. Wie gesagt, nur ein Traum.

Erneut kitzelte etwas an seiner Nase. Jetzt war er munter. Keine Chance weiter   
zu träumen. Ärgerlich suchte er nach dem Grund. Irgendetwas lag vor seinem   
Gesicht. Als Sanzo es hochhob und im hellen Mondlicht betrachtete verschlug es   
ihm den Atem. Das, was er da in der Hand hielt, war der Plüschhase von dem er   
auch geträumt hatte. Das konnte doch nicht sein.

Vorsichtig hob er den Kopf, sah sich um. Dort, auf dem Tisch stand der Zuber,  
in dem Gojo ihn gebadet hatte. Auf dem Boden lag das Kissen auf dem er gemalt  
hatte. Das Blatt schimmerte weiß auf dem Nachttischchen. Gojo musste es mitge-  
nommen haben als er ins Bett ging.

Bett!!! Wenn es doch kein Traum war, dann lag er hier mit Gojo im Bett. Kurz   
dachte Sanzo daran, dass er gut daran getan hatte die Windel auszuziehen. Wenn   
es doch kein Traum war, und es sah ganz danach aus, dann würde ihn das Teil nun  
ganz schön drücken und einengen. Das hieß aber gleichzeitig, dass er nackt neben  
Gojo lag. Sanzo drehte den Kopf. 

Dort lag Gojo und schlief. Direkt neben ihm. In einem ersten Impuls wollte  
Sanzo auf ihn einschlagen, ihn aus dem Bett werfen, ihn beschimpfen. Aber dann  
hörte er wieder Gojos Stimme, die ihm sagte, dass er ihn liebte. Meinte er es  
ernst? Oder war es nur so eine Floskel, mit der man Kinder ruhig stellt? Meinte  
er Sanzo, das Kleinkind oder Sanzo, den Mönch? Hatte er überhaupt gemerkt, dass  
er es gesagt hatte?

Immer noch betrachtete Sanzo den schlafenden Mann neben sich. Er war vollkommen  
entspannt. Dadurch wirkte er jünger, verletzlicher. Schutzlos. Und Sanzo wurde  
klar, dass Gojos sonstiges Getue nur eine Maske war mit der er sich schützte.   
Genau wie er selbst es tat, indem er ständig so mürrisch und übellaunig war. Sie   
waren sich ähnlicher als gedacht.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken hob Sanzo eine Hand und strich behutsam über die   
Narben in Gojos Gesicht. Dachte daran, dass er es vorhin auch schon einmal getan  
hatte. Und was er zu Gojo sagte. Hatte er selbst es denn ernst gemeint? Liebte   
er Gojo? Ohne lange zu überlegen gab er es zu. Er mochte den Halbdämon, sehr   
sogar. Genau aus diesem Grund war er immer so unausstehlich zu ihm gewesen. Kurz  
schloss Sanzo die Augen und öffnete sie wieder. Ja, er liebte Gojo. 

Vorsichtig legte Sanzo sich wieder hin. Er wollte nicht, dass Gojo munter wurde.   
So lange wie möglich wollte er hier liegen bleiben. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass  
er den Hasen noch immer in der Hand hielt. Er lächelte leicht. Eigentlich hatte   
er Plüschtiere immer gemocht.

Gojo regte sich ein wenig. Murmelte etwas, was Sanzo nicht verstand. Er wollte  
nicht, dass Gojo munter wurde. Aber es schien sich nicht vermeiden zu lassen.   
„Hm, Sanzo. Musst du mal? Warte, ich stehe auf.“ hörte der Mönch ihn murmeln.  
Nein, verdammt, er musste nicht. Warum konnte Gojo nicht einfach weiterschlafen?

Der hatte sich zu Sanzo umgedreht, die Augen immer noch geschlossen. „Komm her,   
ich heb dich raus.“ Warme Hände legten sich auf Sanzos Hüfte. Blieben einen   
kurzen Moment dort liegen. Dann fühlte Sanzo, wie die Hände über seine Haut   
strichen, tasteten und fühlten. Irgendwie nicht einordnen konnten was sie hier  
vorfanden.

Jetzt öffnete Gojo seine Augen. Und blickte geradewegs in die amethystfarbenen  
Augen seines Gegenübers. „SANZO!“ keuchte er erschrocken. Bewegen konnte er sich  
nicht. Er war wie gelähmt. Konnte seine Hände nicht von Sanzos Körper wegnehmen.

Wortlos sahen sie sich an. Und langsam sickerte es in Gojos Gehirn, dass Sanzo   
immer noch ruhig neben ihm lag, ihn weder anbrüllte, noch schlug noch sonst  
irgendein Anzeichen zeigte, dass es ihm unangenehm war. Sanzo lag einfach still  
da und sah ihn forschend an. Und Gojo bemerkte auch, dass er selbst überdies  
seine Hände auf den Hüften des blonden Mannes liegen hatte, diesen leicht  
streichelte. Und immer noch kam kein Zeichen, dass er es bleiben lassen sollte.  
Ein winziges Fünkchen Hoffnung begann in Gojo zu glimmen.

Hinterher wusste er nicht mehr, warum er ausgerechnet das sagte, aber er konnte   
es einfach nicht zurückhalten. Die ganze Situation war so grotesk, dass es   
irgendwie dazu passte. „Soll ich dich aufs Töpfchen setzten?“ Insgeheim rechnete  
er schon mit dem Schlimmsten.

„Nein. Ich muss nicht.“

„Gut. Mir fällt nämlich gerade ein, dass wir keinen Kindernachttopf mehr haben.   
Die Wirtin hat uns keinen neuen gegeben.“ Gojo grinste breit.

„Aha.“ Forschend sah Sanzo in Gojos Gesicht, machte keine Anstalten auszustehen   
und Gojo allein zu lassen.

„Hm?“ Etwas unwohl fühlte Gojo sich unter dem forschenden Blick.

Sanft strich Sanzo wieder über die Narben im Gesicht des Rothaarigen. „Soll ich  
noch mal pusten?“

Verwirrt blinzelte Gojo und lächelte dann. „Ein Kuss würde mehr helfen.“ Und   
auch Sanzo lächelte, zu Gojos großem Erstaunen. Mit angehaltenem Atem sah er  
Sanzo an.

„Was ist?“

„Nichts. Ich habe den erwachsenen Sanzo nur noch nie lächeln gesehen. Es steht   
dir.“

„Spinner.“ sagte Sanzo und küsste ihn auf die Narben.

Überrascht sah Gojo ihn an. „Was soll das?“

„Du wolltest doch statt pusten einen Kuss.“

Gespielt genervt rollte Gojo mit den Augen. „Doch nicht dahin. Hierhin.“ sagte   
er und zeigte auf seinen Mund.

„Da sind aber keine Narben.“

„Doch, da sind welche.“

„Überhaupt nicht. Ich sehe nichts.“

„Guck doch richtig hin.“

Bereitwillig beugte sich Sanzo näher zu Gojos Gesicht. Aber dessen Mund konnte   
er nicht sehen. Der hatte sich auf seinen eigenen gelegt. Sanft berührten Gojos  
Lippen Sanzos. Behutsam und langsam tastend, bereit, sich sofort zurück zu  
ziehen, falls sie nicht willkommen wären.

Der erste Kuss war zärtlich und langsam. Beide genossen das Gefühl der fremden  
Lippen auf den eigenen, die forschende Zunge des anderen. Kleine Seufzer waren  
im Zimmer zu hören, verbunden mit dem Rascheln von Stoff und dem leisen Knarren  
des Bettes. Und dem ersten Kuss folgten andere, die nicht mehr so prüfend waren.  
Sie wurden forschender, drängender, leidenschaftlicher. Genau wie die sich über  
erhitzte Haut bewegenden Hände und die sich aneinander reibende Körper. 

Die Seufzer gingen in erregtes Keuchen über, unterbrochen von heißerem Flüstern,  
dieses wiederum abgelöst von lustvollem Stöhnen. Das Knarren des Bettes   
verwandelte sich in ein rhythmisches Klopfen, als das Kopfteil in einem regel-  
mäßigen Takt an die Wand schlug.

„Aahhh...hhmm...b-bitte...jetzt.“ 

„Shhh. Gleich.“

„Ich...ah...bring dich...uhhhmmm...jaaaaa!!!“

Mit einem lauten Schrei kam Sanzo. Gleich darauf gefolgt von Gojo. Danach war   
es still im Zimmer. Das Bett hatte aufgehört sich zu bewegen. Nur atemloses   
Japsen, der Versuch, wieder zu Atem zu kommen, war zu hören. Einige Minuten   
später war auch dies in gleichmäßiges Atmen übergangen. Das Geräusch von  
von zwei nackten Körpern, die sich aneinander rieben, leises, enttäuschtes  
Seufzen diesmal. Und erneut das Rascheln von Stoff. 

„Und du hast trotzdem keine Narben am Mund.“

„Hm, aber jetzt bestimmt. Nachdem du mir in die Lippe gebissen hast.“ Gojo   
leckte sich über den Mund. Der bekannte metallische Geschmack nach Blut zeigte  
ihm, dass er immer noch etwas blutete.

„Selbst schuld.“

Erstaunt sah der Rothaarige jetzt seinen Geliebten an. „Warum das denn?“

„Warum musstest du mich so reizen?“

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du so empfindsam bist, wenn ich dich berühre.“

Sanzo zog es vor, darauf nicht zu antworten. Er rutsche noch näher zu Gojo, ließ  
sich fest in die Arme nehmen. Der zog fürsorglich die Decke höher, deckte Sanzo  
richtig zu.

„Du wärst ein guter Vater. Du kannst gut mit Kindern umgehen.“ Gojo hatte das   
Gefühl, dass Sanzo etwas traurig klang. Sachte hob er dessen Gesicht an, sah   
ihm fest in die Augen. „Wenn unser Auftrag erledigt ist können wir ein Kind  
adoptieren.“

„Wir?“

„Ja, wir. Wer denn sonst?“ Gojo lächelte Sanzo an. 

„Hm.“ Müde und zufrieden schlang Sanzo seine Arme um Gojos Taille, zog in näher   
zu sich. „Aber erst müssen wir Goku groß bekommen.“ murmelte er und war kurz  
darauf eingeschlafen. 

Verwundert sah Gojo ihn an. Aber auch er konnte seine Augen nicht mehr offen   
halten. Zu anstrengend und aufregend war der Tag gewesen. Das Gesicht in Sanzos  
blonden Haaren vergraben, schlief auch er endlich ein.

*****

„Nun Jiroshin, du siehst, es hat sich alles so entwickelt, wie ich wollte.“

„Ja, ehrwürdige Kanzeon.“

„Du schienst mit irgendetwas nicht einverstanden zu sein?“

„Nun, nicht direkt. Ich bitte euch nur, beim nächsten Mal nicht zu fordern,   
dass ich ein Mädchen spielen muss.“

„Was hast du denn dagegen einzuwenden?“

„Eigentlich nichts. Nur hoffe ich, dass ich nicht noch einmal Kindertöpfchen  
ausleeren muss. Wenn es nicht zu unverschämt ist.“

Die Göttin lachte noch lange an diesem Tag.

 

**************ENDE*************


End file.
